CANECLED - Leave Out All the Rest
by Globalnet
Summary: Set before the episode "Too Young", in a stormy night, Finn gets a unexpected visitor. / CANCELED. SEE PROFILE PAGE FOR DETAILS /


**Leave Out All The Rest**

**A/N: Global here! Well... For the minority of FxPB fans out there, Here it is. Originally a oneshot, I decided to ship it as a multi-chapter fic. Well... Here we go!**

Chapter 1 - "A Date To Remember"

_Waka-waka-waka_.

A dark maze full of ghosts attempting to catch a ball-man who's appetite, and appearance, is beyond logical comprehension. The ghosts where at his heels, a demanding persuit. The ball-man made a sharp turn to the left, then another at it's mirror. The ghosts dispersed, except for one who's red enough to feed Marceline for a day. The ball-man made another turn, he was staring at the blinking orb, ready to consume it. He moved closer, only to be ambushed by a bubblegum-like ghost. A iconic sound played as the ball dissipitates into nothing.

"Ragh! Beemo, this game cheats!" The screen revealed the ever mood wrecking "Game Over".

The dark, lonely tree house held it's usual residents minus 1. The tree house was silent, weary and weird. The knife storm outside deterred guests and prevented it's dog inhabitant to return. The insides where dark, except for the little computer's backlight

"Finn, you've been playing for 5 hours now!" Beemo called the "Play-Time" screen. Indeed the screen reaffirmed the fact Finn's been playing for 5 hours.

"The storms been going on for 5 hours! There's nothing to do except read a book..." The two exchanged looks.

"NAH!" They both exclaimed. The boy picked up the controller and the speakers roared as the screen began to display the maze.

"This time Beemo, don't cheat."

The game was starting, "Player 1 Get Ready!". The ball started to move... Then paused, and resumed it's death animation. The ghosts moved faster than the speed of light... And Finn's temper.

"BEEEMO!" Finn was not amused.

"Hehe. Okay. No more tricks." The screen showed a ":P" image.

"... Why so soon?" A young girl murmured as she was walking outside. A lightweight steel umbrella hovering over her head, designed to stop knives from penetrating even at terminal velocity. She was also sporting a pink Kevlar raincoat, and finally a pair titanium-steel boots designed to prevent fragments of knives to hurt her delicate toes. All of them where of her own creative design.

She arrived at a big tree house. The tree house was dark, as if it had been untouched for years.

"...Please be in there.." she said, clutching a piece of paper. She stepped into the front door, made a fist and rotated it by 50 degrees on the x-axis. Proceeded to rock it back and forth, striking the door to generate vibration, producing a "knocking" sound.

The house roared to life, as lights opened up. Then the door knob rotated to the right, then returned to it's idle position. The door opened, as the resident and it's visitor exchanged looks.

"Peebles! What are you doing here?"

"Well...I..Can I come in first? I.."

Finn nodded and moved out of the doorway so she can come in. As she entered, Finn closed the door and locked it. She tied up her umbrella and placed it near the door.

"So... What brings you here, Poibles?"

She hesitated. She was not sure how to divulge such sensitive info to him. She was afraid.

"...I..Simply wanted to see you. After my recovery from the Lich incident, you did not visit me at the Candy Kingdom."

Finn blushed, he was embarrassed. It was about 4 days since the incident, and with PB being 13 years-old, he'd thought he would have a better chance. But he was busy during that 4 days, Marceline's past boyfriend drama bomb, Ice King with his princess-napping and hit men antics.. Then of course the fun, yet almost lethal ghost-gladiator arena he entered.. Wait a second! SHE came to HIM this time. He smiled, heart guts pumping faster than ever.

"..So you came all the way from the Candy Kingdom, during a knife storm, just to see me?" Cheeks reddening, palm sweating, mind racing.

"..Yeah. I guess so." She admitted as the she becomes aware of Finn's mindset. While suffering from the same red-cheek disease plaguing Finn.

"..So...Is this a..?" PB giggled before Finn could finish.

"I guess you can call it a "date." She began to un-zip her raincoat. Finn instinctively looked away. She giggled. Taking off her raincoat revealed her usual attire. She hanged the raincoat on the coat hanger to the left of the door.

_'Act cool.. Don't freak out or something, Finn. You can do this. She's 13, your 13.. Plus she came all the way over here to see you.. Omyglob, does she like-like me? Dude she's right there, silent, ask something. Don't blow it. Seriously. Don't blow it. Don't. What do I ask? Umm..'_

"...So how's... the weather?"

_'Nice going stupid.' _

PB chuckled, Finn blushed harder. Looking down.

"...It's been unpredictable lately, yesterday was a beautiful day and all.. Then this storm comes in." PB responded, obviously humoring Finn.

_'Say something. And. Don't. Screw. This. Up.' Finn frantically looked Around for a conversation starter.. He looked at the kitchen._

"..Oh! Umm... Have you eaten yet?"

She slowly shook her head.

"I had to leave early to get here. The storm made it unsafe for me to travel in the morrow, so I had to walk."

"Oh.. Then.. Take a seat. I'll cook you something.."

_'YOU'RE A HORRIBLE COOK'_

"Oh, Finn... That's sweet. But you don't have to.."

'Dodged the bullet.. No. That's un-gentlemanly. I still have to cook'

"No. I insist. I'll cook for you, milady."

"...Alright." She smiled. Finn felt a proud accomplishment, a smile from her was like a medal for ultimate heroism. PB walked towards the living room, taking a seat in her favorite couch. Finn moved to the kitchen to examine the ingredients at his disposal.

_'Don't cook something dumb. But all I know how to cook is eggs, hotdogs and spaghetti.. Don't cook spaghetti, you'll look like a spaz who only knows how to cook one dish. But I don't know any- Stop acting like a oxymoron! Try... There must be a cook book here somewhere.. '_

He looked at the drawers frantically looking for a cook book.. He remembered the Hero's Enchiridion. It had a chapter on how to date a princess. It had a crash course on cooking gourmet food. Beemo conveniently entered the kitchen.

"Beemo! Can you go to my room and get the Enchiridion. But don't let PB see you, okay?"

"Okay." Beemo ran up.

_'Go check on Peebs. She's probably bored.'_

Finn peaked through the door, PB was sitting there twirling her hair. She was looking around the treehouse. She found the items in here fascinating. Finn couldn't help but find himself in a trance. Looking at PB as if she was a angel sent from the heavens.. He couldn't stop.

PB grinned. Knowing of her little admirer.

"Hey Finn, you don't have to watch over me, Ice King won't dare to look for me here." She shifted her gaze at Finn, who was peaking from the door. Blushing. So. Very. Hard.

_'Abort! Abort!'_

He faked a laugh. A obnoxious laugh. PB couldn't help but chuckle with him. Finn retreated to the kitchen.

_'Nice going. She probably thinks your a creepy pervert now..'_

Her grin faded. She grabbed the sheet of paper from her pocket. Undoing the folds. It was a letter, from the Earl Of Lemongrab.

_"Dear Candy Citizens_

_I have received information stating that your ruler, Bonnibelle Bubblegum, has turned 13 years old, below the legal age. She is thereof in UNACCEPTABLE CONDITION TO RULE THE CANDY KINGDOM Since I am next in line to the throne, I will arrive as soon as possible to claim my position as acting king of the Candy Kingdom. When I get there, I expect the castle to be in pristine, acceptable, condition. Or else._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Lemongrab."_

She sighed. She knew that the only way to prevent his rule is turn 18 again. But... She enjoys being young again, now that there is no parents to deal with, but mostly because now she had a true, friend to share it with. Finn. She knew if she where to turn 18 again, she would never let Finn in. She hated to admit it, but she thought of him as a silly child, who's crush is way over his head. It had something to do with her age, PB was not entirely sure why, and she was scared of it. Ever since she turned 13, her view of him drastically changed. His childish charms where endearing to her, her appreciation of all that he's done for her was more evident in her mind... No... Finn was simply more evident in her thoughts. Why? Has she become this naive? Or perhaps she's just starting to discover suppressed feelings for Finn right now.. But she knew if she turned 18, chances are she will return to her old, jerkish self. She sighed again. Felt a tear from her eye. This was so different to her, the person who could seemingly explain everything cannot figure out this feeling she was experiencing. Was it love? Or was it simply infatuation her young body was projecting? Her mind says the latter, but her heart.. It's say was different. She sighed then neatly folded the letter and placed it in her right pocket. Placed her right elbow on the arm rest, supporting her head via the right hand, and sighed.

Finn was pacing around the kitchen.

_'Where the heck is Beemo? She's taking to long to get the book. PB's probably bored out of her mind... Come on.. She might leave... Beemo please hurry...'_

Beemo finally entered dragging the book.

"There you are! What took you so long?"

"Finn, your room is upstairs, the book was heavy. And I've only been gone for approximately 2.45 minutes.."

"That's 2 minutes more to cooking dinner! Peebs will grow impatient and.. And... Sorry Beemo.. I'm panicking over this... It's just I want tonight to be perfect."

"I understand. I'll be with NEPTR at the garage, to give you two some privacy" Beemo placed the book on the ground.

" Good luck, Finn." Beemo said, leaving the kitchen

Finn grabbed the book and opened it, frantically looking for that chapter.

_'Come on.. Come on... Weapons 101... HowTo Slay A Vampire... Hey! Why is this bookmarked?... Never mind that... Umm... Here! Unit 5: Royalty And You... Chapter 6: Proper Courtship... Courting princesses has never been easier... As a hero you must know how to cook gourmet foods that princesses are used to in their kingdoms. There are many acceptable meals, however The best meal to cook for a princess is spaghetti... Great. I'm back where I started...' _

Finn sighed, closed the book and placed it on the counter and proceeded to fetch the ingredients necessary to cooking spaghetti.

**A/N:Stay tuned for the next chapter comming... whenever.**


End file.
